sacredsevenfandomcom-20200213-history
Alma Tandōji
One of main characters of Sacred Seven. He was born with the power of Sacred Seven from his mother's exposure. Appearance he is a tall 17 year old japanese male. he has a grayish blond hair with brown eyes. when at school, he wears a school uniform Personality Before he met ruri, he was an uncommunative person. often he would only say a few words to a person at best. this is because during an incident with some bullies, he went beserk was scared of getting close to others in fear of hurting them. after he met ruri, he started to change, being more talkative, but mostly to ruri and wakana. for quite a while, he would always every once in a while say "for now." this could indirectly stem from his fear of hurting others. because he has hurt others before, he was emotionaly hurt, so to keep a distance, he would say "for a while" History A few years ago before the series, he lost control of his powers and harmed a lot of people. Hence, the reason he lives in solitary. Alma used to have a crystal that belonged to his mother that was suppose to suppress his powers, but it got thrown into the river by a bully which caused the incident. He has been looking for it ever since, hence developed a habit of looking for rocks. His life changes when he meets Ruri a girl who is able to transform his evil power into something good. He became a member of the Geology Club the same time Kagami and Ruri did. Alma trusts Kenmi because Ruri did. However after confronting Knight and hearing his story, he is not even sure to trust Kenmi or Knight. Plot Powers & Abilities Darkstone Alma gains armor resembling scrap around his whole body exept his left eye. He has no control over his actions in this form. True Form Alma can only control his true powers if Ruri inserts a special Lightstone in him. He has access to all seven powers (hence the meaning Sacred Seven). of the seven powers, several has been shown note: everytime when alma needed a new ability for a special situation, he would always ask "something to ____." an example would be in episode 2 when he was fighting a darkstone in the sky, when he trnasformed, he asked "something to let me fly" then he activated his flight board. * gun gauntlet- he can transform his left gauntlet to resemble a blue revolver with his middle finger covered in red armor with a hole on it to act like a barral. this allows him to increase the strength of his punches and allow him to shoot energy shots from it in a manner similar to megaman. he got this power in episode 1, and it is his most used ability. in episode one, he got the ability by asking for something that could let him smash both of the at the same time when virsing the madusa statue * flight board- by forming a snowboard on his feet allows him the ability to fly in a similar maner to a hover board. he got this ability in episode 2 when he asked for something that could let him fly * precision blade- turning part of his "scarf" into a sword used for precision cutting, its blade can be controled. gotten in episode 5 when an old dark stone in a pyramid close to the beach attacked them and he asked for something for precision cutting * intangibility- this alows him to pass through walls, he first used this abilty when he confronts knight when he was trying to get more vaccines in episode 3 when he asked for something to to let him go through walls * enhanced speed- by transforming the armor on his legs, he is fitted with small boosters to increase his running speed. received in episode 9 when fighting a darkstone that was split into two when he asked for the power to run as swift as an arrow * high speed flight- not to be confused by the ability to fly, this ability is much faster and does not require a board, infact it is a combination of both his flight ability and his enhnaced speed abilty by increasing the strength of his boosters and covers him in a blue energy cloak. received in episode 9 when he asked for the power to shoot through the sky everytime he would activate a new power, the sacred seven icons would apear above his left eye in a circle, rotate so that the powers icon would be at the top, and slid down over his eye and go into the said eye Something that can contain anything.png The power to shoot through the sky.png The power to run as swift as an arrow.png The power to cut with precision.png Activating intagability.png Something that can let me fly.png Something that can smash both of them at once.png Second True Form By accepting Ruri's will, he is able to fully control Sacred Seven on his own. His power is in perfect sync to Sacred Seven, making him stronger. His armor is more red and has helmet with a yellow visor. His strength, speed and stamina are increased. His activation of his power is much faster. His armor also has a built-in grappling hook. asides from enhancing the powers already shone, there are several powers he has used in this form that he has not used in his first form. all of the listed has been used in eplisode 12 * freezing water- when the walls cracked up in the facility, water was flooding in, he used this abilty to freeze the surounding lake. although this ability could just be an enhanced version of a previous ability as alma did not ask for a new ability like the energy containment * drill- he was able to destroy kenmi's "perfect" armor with a weapon that looked like a drill with out the spiral, although this could just be an enhanced version of the precision blade * energy containment- when fei was going beserk through the power of the crystal of evil, after knight got his true form, he contained the feis power while knight could get to her in side. of the abilities shown during his second true form, this was the only one that alma had to ask for, implying the above two are just enhanced versions of previous abilities everytime he activates a power, the sacred seven icons always appear on his back Relationships Arma has developed feelings for Ruri after she helped him find his true power Trivia * Almas name can be spelled as arma due to the discrepency in japanese due to L's and R's being pronounced the same * it is shown that alma has a motor scooter. in most anime/mangas it is common for a school to prohibit students from driving. it is most likely implied that he was made an exception before ruri became the chairman due to living on his own and from the looks of it, on the outskirts of town. * despite in the opening sequence, it has shown him riding on his motor bike, we have only seen him riding it a few times * out of every single character shown in the series, major and minor, he is the tallest one, usually full grown adults are a few inches shorter than him Gallery Alma 2nd true form2.png alma_2nd_true_form3.png something that can smash both of them at once.png|somethign that could let me smash both of them at the same time something that can let me fly.png|somethign that could let me fly activating intagability.png|activating intagability the power to cut with precision.png|the power to cut with precision the power to run as swift as an arrow.png|the power to run as swift as an arrow the power to shoot through the sky.png|the power to shoot through the sky something that can contain anything.png|something that can contain everything almas school uniform.png|almas school uniform activating his second suit.png|activating his second true form Quotes "Whatever" "for now" References Category:Characters Category:Sacred Seven Category:Male